


(wherever you are)

by sora-esque (parkadescandal)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: :/, Angst, Introspection, Post-Re:Mind, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkadescandal/pseuds/sora-esque
Summary: Riku was many things, and independently, too, though it may have gotten a little hazy when it came to the why of him deciding to be them.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	(wherever you are)

**Author's Note:**

> _thinking of you, wherever you are_  
>  and i will step forward to realize this #wish

Even splaying it out on a wall’s worth of screens wouldn’t make it any easier to explain—this rainfall of the things that shaped him. Riku was many things, and independently, too, though it may have gotten a little hazy when it came to the why of him deciding to be them. He carried it with pride and burden, but knew that all the roads he walked started from the same place, however much the universe attempt to change his direction.

“After all,” he’d said to Naminé, face turned up with a wry grin, “My whole journey began the day I lost him.”

Separation formed callouses on his soul, and what followed was wonder that after all that trouble and all that time if either of them would have changed so much that it would— _could_ —alter the way he loved.

That on its own was wishful thinking. Something interminable sat in his heart. He knew it all along. Nothing changed, in fact got worse—the heart grew fonder. Waiting here was a challenge, a final test, but he was well-versed in it, anticipation. He pushed around it now as he had the many months previous, but saw the echo of his many rounds of practice written over it. The trudge to pull them both soundly from the sleeping realm, the split second eternity spent reaching for him in suspension between the ethereal blades, the aching age spent peering through the sliver of a door. Eons, after catching sight of him in a stark white room—when he knew irrevocably that his heart lay captured in the center. It was written onto him like so many words in a journal: like the _journal itself_ ; proven in the way he’d waited, staring down over the cliff sides of the castle ruins here in this very place—waited patiently on the delivery boy. Would that he could be delivered from the resolution.

And here finally, the last long stretch, sunken with regret and understanding for the first time what devotion meant, and why _this_ was it. His mistake played in the key of maxim: _if you love someone, set him—_

**Author's Note:**

> okay i'm hopping on the soriku freeform trend, tag you're it 
> 
> you're also welcome to join me in the "getting hung up on achieving a thematic word count" challenge; was just gonna swap some pronouns and clear up some antecedents on the thing i literally composed while unconscious until i saw an opportunity and took it. (i also took the opportunity to embrace my true form—hifalutin as all hell.)


End file.
